Salazar's angel
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort has wont the war and Harry is now his pet but when Salazar see him across the Great Hall at the Dark Lord's feet Harry reminds him of his dead lover.


**(request fic for arashi wolf priness)**

When Voldemort won the war, he made Harry watch as he killed his friends or gave his friends to Death Eaters to play with. Hermione was given to Bellatrix who seem to be taken with the young witch, but because of Hermione is a bright witch Voldemort thought she would have better use than a play thing for a mad woman and moved to into Lucius' care. Ron was killed along with Ginny along with 4 other students and three order members where stuck in a part of Hogwarts that collapsed. The rest of Weasley fled with Luna and Neville it was all Harry could do to save them, he didn't know where they were or how they are doing and the teen thought it was for the best.

Remus was given to Fenrir but Voldemort recognised that he was a good teacher and was given a chance to prove himself to save his family, his wife and child. The rest Harry knew was dead. Voldemort took his time braking him, he had tried to kill him after he killed his friends but found the boy was immortal. The Dark Lord turned Harry into a pet, forcing him to wear clothes that Harry has only seen belly dancers wear. His clothes were red and gold to remind him what he was and soon he started to hate the colour of red and gold, it made him stand out in the sea of blacks, greens and greys.

The Dark Lord would sit on his thrown with Harry at his feet stroking his hair lazily and he watched his kingdom that he build from the ashes of the dead. Salazar who had been away from the wizarding world came back once he heard that the heir of Slytherin had took over The Ministry of Magic, he arrive back in England and walked into the Great all of the School that he helped build long ago.

There he saw him across the Great Hall, the boy at The Dark Lord's feet the boy with the killer green eyes and jet black hair that framed his beautiful elf like face. Salazar knows he's been away from the wizarding wold far too long if the boy who lived is the spitting image of his long dead lover is standing across the hall. The teen rested his head on Voldemort's tight he could see there was no chains holding the boy down but scars were there, his eyes were wide and filled with fear and pain and heavy dark circles around his eyes. Salazar knows that chains and leashes are no longer needed to keep the boy who lived at Voldemort's heels.

Voldemort stood smiling, his haunted youthful look replaced his sickening snake. Salazar stood in front of them with a smile painted on his face, he heard stories about his heir and he was pleased with his work and some of his ideas and then he heard of another heir that had the same tongue as them, Harry Potter the same child at the feet of The Dark Lord. He was not happy when he was about that the treatment that his second heir had gotten from Voldemort. "Salazar welcome back to the wizarding world it's been a long time since you been here many things have changed."

"Thank you Voldemort it's nice to be back." He smiled as he took the glass that was offered to him, his dark snake like eyes drifted to Harry that looked up at him,

"I see you are looking at my pet." Voldemort said, there was a few chuckles that echoed around the hall

"Yes he is quiet a beautiful sight."

"Perhaps, I think of him more as decoration." He smiled as he looked back up to Salazar

"Decoration?" He hummed as he took a sip of his drink, he felt anger bubble under his skin …Decoration! How dare he think of him just as a Decoration!… He thought to himself.

"Ummm yes." He chuckled as he pulled Harry up and made him stand in front of the older snake.

Later on as Salazar headed for his bed chambers his mind wonders to the Harry and how much he looked like his dead love Angeli. He was a beautiful being that came to England to their school as a 14 year old student. Back then there was no worries about how old a person was if they were over 13 no one cared. Angeli was every bit as his name said he was an Angel and he was for a time Salazar's Angel until that foolish Godric Gryffindor who turn out to be Angeli's cousin got him killed.

He shook his head of the image of Angeli's dead lifeless body in front of him blood covering his beautiful face. Salazar stood in front of his chambers his hands on the handle he gave a heavy sigh before he open the door and stopped. There in his chambers was the beautiful creature Harry Potter, he knelt on the end of the bed he looked up as the long dark haired man walks in closing the door behind him with a click and pop of the lock "And may I ask why the beautiful creature of The Dark Lord in my chambers?" He asked, Harry slide of the bed his red see though skirt falls to his bare feet as the gold band hung around his hips

"My master saw how you looked at me during the fest and the rest of the night he is offering me to you as a gift." Harry said as he stood with head down, Salazar stood the looking at the beautiful boy in front of him

"For the night?"

"That is between you and my Master." Harry said, Salazar reached out and cupped Harry's cheek feeling a hum of magic touch his hand, it was the same magic as Angeli that same hum of wanting to belong to someone to be protected

"Angeli." He whispered as Harry looked up at him "Stay in this room my angel I will be back." He said as he turned to unlock the door.

"D…Don't I please you?" Harry said making Salazar froze and turn to face the dark hair youth "P…Please don't tell master. I…I will do anything to please you just don't tell him." Harry started to cry. It was strange because he thought he couldn't cry any more, once again he felt the very old magic warp around him as Salazar holds him close to him

"No you please you are beautiful my angel but…I can't have you just for one night." Harry looked up at him a flicker of hope bubble deep inside of him "I will be back just rest, sleep on the bed, eat the food, drink do what do anything you want in here I will not deny you." He smiled as he lowered his head and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was quick but it was enough to make Harry feel weak he didn't feel like he was being forced to submit to Salazar it was willing to do it. When Salazar pulled back he turned and walked about the room quickly.

Hours later when Salazar returned back to his chambers he was smiling as he walked inside. He found Harry was a sleep on the end of the bed, he walked over to him and ran his fingers though the black silky hair, the teen winced in his sleep and open his eyes up to the old snake "Hello my angel." Harry moved and knelt on the bed looking up at him "I've had a lovely talk with Tom." Harry flinched at the name

"Master doesn't like that name."

"I know." Salazar smirked as he cupped Harry's cheek "He's giving you to me you now belong to me my angel." Harry looked at him

"You're my new master?"

"No I don't take pets." Harry felt his heart pound in his chest "I take lovers Harry."

"Why me… I'm nothing but a pet I'm only good for…"

"Stop!" Salazar roared making Harry jump as he looked at him in fear, he move back pulling away from him his green eyes widen "You a not nothing you are not a pet you are Harry, you are Angeli the boy I love so long ago and I finely found you after all this time and I will not waist another moment watching you be a decoration for a blind man." He said as he pulled Harry closer to him "As of tonight you will be stripped out of those clothes and never again will you wear red and gold together, I will make love to you my second heir I will leave my mark on your skin for my first heir to see and he will know that he was in the wrong for his treatment towards you."

The dark hair teen blinked in shock as he listen to the this man with the snake eyes tell him what he's going to do to him and it sounds to wonderful for it to be true. But when Salazar used his wand to burn away the belly dancing clothes leaving Harry naked as the day he was born he looked up at him with nervous eyes "We will spend forever with each other, never growing old and never dying." He smiled as he picked up the teen and carried him over to his bed and laid him down and gently before he started kissing him

The next day when Voldemort was sat down at his dinner table waiting for his guest to arrive. He was not a happy man when Salazar burst in though his doors last night and threating him, promising to destroy everything he have built if he didn't give him Harry. To The Dark Lord he couldn't care less if he lost Harry of course he would miss something to fuck at night but it was either that or be killed by a much more powerful wizard than himself.

So when Salazar turned up at tea with a young man holding his arm, Voldemort was taken aback by how different Harry now looked, gone was the belly dancer clothes but now he wore black trousers with deep green shirt and a black waist coat that the pattern snakes were made with purple beads, his hair was still the same dark silky mess but it covered once size of his face. A two red dots were on his neck and he was sure that the teen will now have Salazar mark somewhere on his body. The older wizard pulled the chair out for Harry and smiled when the teen kissed him on the lips blushing madly as he took a seat, Salazar smiled brightly as he took a seat next to Harry holding turning to face Voldemort. "Voldemort I want you to me Angeli." Salazar said, swallowing a lump in his throat The Dark Lord nodded

"Hello Angeli."

"Hello Tom."


End file.
